Survival of the Stupidest
by AzureShadowMoon
Summary: Three novice trainers set out head first into their journey, enduring irritable Pokémon, strange gym leaders, and even stranger trainers.
1. Episode 1

**Survival of the Stupidest**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

EPISODE 1: **Meet the Crew!**

* * *

_Let's get this show on the road!_

. . . . . . . . d(^-^)b . . . . . . . .

"Rhyhorn fart!"

"Snorlax drool!"

"Abra eyes!"

"Ditto-"

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" Ripley stood, smacking the quarreling boy's heads together. They groaned, backing away to glare at the fuming girl.

"The hell was that for Ripley?"

"That hurt."

"Your being idiots." She stated like it was obvious, "You have two hours before you're supposed to head to Prof. Oak's and you two won't quit fighting!"

They huffed. Both were identical to each other, with red hair and green eyes. Ripley was at least a foot shorter than them, with black hair tied up into a low pony tail and violet eyes hidden under a blue baseball cap.

"Alright," She pulled out a piece a paper and handed it to the boys, "Seth, Cole, here's the address. You're supposed to be there at around seven I think, but knowing you guys you'll probably leave in the next ten minutes…"

"I bet I'll beat you there." Cole challenged his brother who gave him a blank look.

"In our pajamas?"

"Sure, why not?"

Ripley rolled her eyes before heading towards the door to their room. The entire room was split between two colors, red and green, and a bed on both sides. The twins stood up too.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. You guys called me here at five in the morning just to discuss Pokémon." She yawned with a backwards wave, "Once you get them, stop on by. We can have cake."

Cole rolled his eyes, "Idiot! We won't have time for cake! We have to beat Gary and Ash out of here!"

"Is everything a competition for you?" Ripley grumbled, "Anyway, bye."

She shut the door without any further argument. The boys stared before glaring at each other.

"Now, _who's _going to get the first lapras?"

"That's obvious."

"It's me."

And another tussle broke out.

. . . . . . . . \(^-^)/ . . . . . . . .

Prof. Oak could only stare at the two boys panting in front of him, hair messy and cloths in a state of disarray. It was easy to tell who was which, Cole wearing a black hoodie with green shorts and Seth wearing a white hoodie with red shorts. They also had a fair amount of bruises and feathers on them.

"Then he tripped me," Seth was pointing at Cole, "and we fell into a Pidgey nest. We got stuck."

"Then this guy," Cole pointed at Seth, "Thought it'd be smart to _climb _the tree."

"Well he tried to hit me with rocks!"

"You aggravated a bunch of Spearows!"

"That was your own damn fault!"

"Hey, hey, hey boys," The professor waved his hand to get their attention, "It's too early for fighting. Let's just get you your Pokémon, okay?"

The diversion worked. The twins were practically on their toes with excitement as they followed him into his lab.

"Hey, Professor, did we beat your grandson or Ketchum?"

"Hm?" He tilted his head, "Not Gary, but Ash has yet to show up."

They groaned.

"I expected the dork."

"But that meat head is never gonna let this down. Which one did he get?"

"Squirtle."Oak opened a door, revealing a room chock full of machines and in the center sat two Pokéballs. The boys shrugged indifferently.

"I didn't like turtles anyway."

"Blue isn't my favorite color."

The professor decided not to comment on the obvious lies and opened the case holding the balls. He presented them to the twins in both hands.

"The left one his Bulbasaur." He waved said hand around before lifting the other, "and the other is Charmander. Now, take your pick…and please don't kill each other over it…"

Simultaneously, they each grabbed a Pokéball. The professor was relieved over this then preceded to hand them something called the Pokédex and blab on about it but they ignored. They simply grinned before bidding goodbye to the professor who didn't notice their absence during his rant. Once the two were outside, they held up their chosen Pokéballs.

"Okay," Seth nodded, "I have Charmander."

"And I have Bulbasaur."

"What should we do now?"

"Go to Ripley's. She's probably still sleeping though."

Seth frowned, "Then, how about we name them."

"Name them?" Cole sent his brother a weird look, "Aren't they already named?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I'm going to name you…" Seth threw the Pokéball at the ground, "…Loady!"

Cole watched blankly as the orange lizard emerged, tail fire flickering brightly, and blue eyes wide with its new surroundings. It whipped around before staring at its new owner. Seth started back. Loady stared. Seth stared.

And then Loady tackled Seth.

"Gah! No loves! No loves!"

"Char!" The Pokémon cheered, smothering Seth in a hug. Cole snickered, turning away from his twins glare.

"That name, bro, needs work…"

"Okay," Seth managed to stand up with Loady still attached to his midsection, "You come up with a name."

"Watch and learn." Cole mimicked his brother, throwing the Pokéball at the ground, "Come on out, Gaia!"

"Gaia?" Seth echoed.

The plant Pokémon didn't look amused as it appeared before them. In fact, it looked pissed.

"That's an ugly face it's making there."

"I wonder if it's broken." Cole mused before being assaulted by a barrage of vine whips, "Ah! Stop it! What the hell are you doing? Stop!"

"Didn't the professor say something about these things telling Pokémon gender?" Seth held up the red Pokédex. Cole pulled his own out, ignoring his fuming Pokémon for the moment.

"I guess so. Hey, red cube thing."

"_My name is Dexter. I 'am a creation of Professor-"_

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm not liable if you die," Cole shook the device, "Just tell us what gender they are."

"_Charmader. Also referred to as the Lizard Pokémon. Weight-19 Ibs. Height- 2'00". Male."_

"Char!" Loady nodded, Seth finally detaching the Pokémon only for it to latch onto his leg. "Charmander!"

"_Bulbasaur. Also known as the Seed Pok_é_mon. Weight-15 Ibs. Height-2'04". Male."_

"Uhhh."

"Bulba!" Gaia snapped, "Saur! Saur!"

"It seems your 'goddess of Earth' is actually a god." Seth snickered. Cole glared at his brother before turning secretively to his Pokémon.

"Okay, you want a new name or not?" He whispered and Gaia gave him a blank look before whacking him on the head with a vine.

"Ow! Was that a yes?"

"C'mon Cole, daylight is burning! I want to get to Viridian City before nightfall!" Seth called, limping away with his Charmander firmly attached to his leg. Cole quickly stood and scooped Gaia into his arms, ignoring the Pokémon's protests.

"I'll beat you there, Snorlax drool!"

"In your dreams, Rhyhorn fart!"

And they ran all the way there.

. . . . . . . . \(^O^)/ . . . . . . . .

"Alright mom, I'm off." Ripley called, tying her shoes then garbing her backpack. A distant call of 'good luck' reached her ears before she stepped out the door. She stretched, giving a content sigh. She still wore her baseball cap, but now she wore a red jacket with yellow cargo pants.

"It's strange. I would have thought the twins would be here right on the dot." She mused before looking down beside her, "What do you think?"

A small orange and black stripped dog barked, its large white tail flicking around. Ripley sighed at the Growlithe, "I don't know what you just said, but I'll just believe you were questioning their sanity just now."

It growled it response.

"Okay then, let's go!"

"WAIT FOR US!"

The dark hair girl groaned, turning down the path to see two identical boys sprinting after her, "You two I swear- OH MY GODS, WHAT IS THAT!?"

They zoomed past, grabbing her arms as they did and dragging her along, "LESS TALKING, MORE RUNNING!"

Ripley was still gaping over the fact that a flipping _Fearow _was trailing after them, squawking angrily, "What did you guys do?!"

"This guy tripped me!" Seth yelled accursedly at his brother.

"You dragged me down!"

"Then you tried to throw a rock at me!"

"And you dodged!"

"Why the hell would I let you hit me?!"

"So it wouldn't hit the Fearow!"

"YOU'RE BOTH IDIOTS!" Ripley yelled, smacking their heads together as they ran farther down the trail. They barely noticed they had passed the Route One sign till they stopped to catch their breath later.

"You guys…" Ripley panted from the ground, sprawled out, "…are going to kill someone with that bad luck of yours…"

"Hey…" Seth growled as he leaned on a tree and Cole puked behind it.

Ripley's Growlithe barked from beside her, looking like the run hadn't done anything to its stamina. It got the boys attention.

"Is that the Pokémon your dad sent you?"

"Yup." She patted its head, "His name is Sliver."

"Like…wood sliver?"

"I didn't name him, okay?" Ripley grumbled before turning to them expectantly, "Well? Show me yours now."

Enthusiastically, they threw down their Pokéballs. Both Gaia and Loady appeared, the latter quickly attaching himself to his owner. Seth groaned.

"Is he, uh, supposed to do that?" Ripley smothered her laughter. Cole wasn't trying to at all.

"No. He might have attachment issues though."

"Aw, that's sweet. What's his name?"

"Loady." Seth looked proud of that, his Charmander cheering. Cole and Ripley, however, keeled over in laughter. He frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Nu-Nothing." Cole waved off before turned to his grumpy Pokémon, "And this is Gaia!"

Ripley smirked, "A Bulbasaur, the goddess of Earth? Awesome!"

She was rewarded with a smack to the head, "Ouch! The heck-?"

"Sorry." Cole sighed, "But Gaia's male and apparently he's sensitive about that. He's also got anger management issues."

She gave him a dry look, "And you don't?"

"She has a point."

"Hey, I'm your brother!"

"So?"

"Alright, alright," Ripley waved her hands as she stood, "We can all beat each other up later. First things first, we have to get to Viridian."

"Empty handed?" Cole raised an eyebrow.

She snorted, "Yeah right. We're each gonna get a Pokémon before we leave."

"We should get all of them."

"Idiot, we should get what we need then go before the loser shows up."

"So what? I heard he was still sleeping."

"From who? The meat head?"

"No, but I'm looking at one."

"Why you-"

"Don't make me smack you!" Ripley threatened, raising her hand. The twins inched away, still sending heated glares at one another. The girl sighed.

"It's best not to split up, just in case. If we do, who knows what trouble you two will bring _separately."_

Cole placed a hand on his chest, looking wounded, "You mock our mad skills?"

Seth mirrored his action, "Our awesomeness?"

She gave them a blank look, "If your 'awesomeness' includes getting chased by Fearow's- Yeah."

Both boys sighed before the group continued to walk down the trail, their Pokémon at their side. The tree's stood tall around them, casting morning shadows as the sun continued its slow climb upwards.

"Should we keep them like this?" Seth gestured to their Pokémon who walked in front of them. Cole furrowed his eyebrows while Ripley hummed in thought.

"They seem to enjoy it, so I don't see why not." She concluded. They watched as Loady tried to bite one of Gaia's vines, who was trying to use it to hit the fire lizard without getting bit. Sliver walked on beside them, ears flicking to the noises around him.

"By the way," Ripley pointed to the boys backpacks, "Do you have everything I asked for?"

"Yup." Seth hefted his backpack higher up his shoulder, "All the camping stuff and whatnot. You said this could last us a few week between us, right?"

"If we ration, probably a month."

"Sweet." Cole murmured. "A whole month in the wild with nothing but Pokémon. That's the life."

"Until you get chased by a Fearow."

"WILL YOU DROP THAT ALREADY?!"

. . . . . . . . \(=-=)/ . . . . . . . .

They crouched behind the log, watching their adversary keenly without blinking. Their target remained oblivious, sitting on a rock and basking in the sun.

Cole's eyebrow twitched, "Are we going to stare at it for hours or are we gonna capture it?"

"Shhhhh." Ripley hissed, shoving his face away. Seth rolled his eyes.

"It's a Weedil, you idiot. It has poison sting, remember?"

"I know that, you two are just pansying over a little attack."

Ripley sent him an incredulous look, "Aren't you the least bit worried for you Pokémon?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Grass is weak against bug types."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"I knew that." Cole coughed, "Still doesn't mean I'm scared."

"Then why are you hiding your Pokéball behind your back?" Seth asked, smirking alongside Ripley. Cole's face reddened.

"It's because I don't want a Beedrill! I want a Caterpie so I can get a Butterfree!"

"That sounds manly."

Seth laughed before turning to Loady, "Wanna take this one?"

His Pokémon cheered, leaping on top of the log as he stood up. "Watch and learn, friends."

"Show off." Cole grumbled.

Seth reached to his belt, taking off a Pokéball. He glanced at his Pokémon who seemed entirely fixated on the Weedil. He nodded to himself.

"Okay then…" He pointed at the bug, "Loady! Scratch attack!"

The Charmander leapt through the air, the Weedil craning its head around at the noise. It was met head on, crashing to the ground. Loady's claws easily slashed at the bug Pokémon, knocking it down.

"Alright, Loady! It's down!" Seth called, the Charmander leaping onto the rock where the bug once was and beaming in victory. Ripley grimaced as Seth captured the Weedil.

"If I asked him to jump off a cliff, he would do it."

"We should rename him Scratchy." Cole suggested.

Seth grinned, "Great idea, Cole. The Elite Four wouldn't know what hit 'um."

The boy grimaced when he put it on his belt, "That poor guy's gonna need therapy later, though."

Ripley snickered, "Oh, now your sympathizing for it?"

"Course I 'am. He's part of the team now. Or she…anyway, after we get him patched up, we should give him a name…or her…"

"Right." She rolled her eyes, "You know, I hardly ever hear about first evolution Pokémon reaching the leagues or fighting Victory Lane."

"Is that a challenge?"

She quickly waved her hands in surrender, "Gods no, please don't do that. You're gonna kill the poor guy."

"Alright," Cole clapped his hands, "As fun as talking about this is, I still need a Caterpie and it's already lunch time."

"Yeah, yeah, chill your beans."

"Beans? Yum."

"Not for lunch you twit. I have some ramen we can cook up…"

Both boys froze as she started to walk away. She turned her head around and raised an eyebrow, "What's up?"

"Ripley…when you said we have food for a month…"

"…we didn't think you'd buy a lifetime supply of ramen…"

"Oh please. I wouldn't buy that much." She snorted, much to their relief, "But I got enough for a month."

They face planted.

. . . . . . . . \(*0*)/ . . . . . . . .

The ramen was pleasant; though the boys had a gut feeling they were going to hate it very soon. All in all, it was good. Ripley had even packed a blanket for them to sit on as they waited for the meal to cook. The twins had tried to feed their Pokémon the same thing, but Ripley had reprimanded them and given them 'actual' Pokémon food.

"It looks like dog food." Seth commented, grossed out as he watched Loady decimate the pieces given to him, smearing it all over his face. Cole looked just as disgusted. Ripley rolled her eyes.

"Give me a break. It's nutritious for them and helps their body. Eating ramen isn't."

"Quick, say that again, I'll get my camcorder." Cole snickered alongside his brother, the girl before them looking not to happy.

"Look, we should-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

All three jumped at the shout, whipping around to see a boy sprinting out of the trees. He wore a straw hat, blue vest with brown shorts and held a bright pink ball in hand. Behind him, a Spearow continuously pecked at his hate. He was in tears.

"Help me! It's gonna eat me!"

"Should we?" Ripley muttered as they stared blankly at the boy who ran in pointless circles from the runty Spearow. It could possible even be considered a baby, yet still vicious.

Cole turned to Gaia, "Well? Could give us some practice."

His Bulbasaur nodded, waddling forward. Cole retrieved a Pokéball, grinning mischievously, "Gaia! Tackle it!"

"Wait!" Ripley whipped her head to gape at Cole, "Your gonna-"

"Saur!" Gaia leapt forward, only for the Spearow to dodge and for the Pokémon to hit the panicking boy, sending both tumbling to the ground.

"…hit the boy…" She finished, eye twitching in irritation. The Spearow crowed, swooping for another attack. Seth pinched the bridge of his nose as his brother began to panic as well.

"Did he even remember Grass is weak against Flying?"

Ripley mirrored his action, "I wouldn't doubt it…Sliver." She looked down at her Growlithe, who barked, "Let's take it out. One Ember."

He growled, leaping forward and opening his mouth. A small ball of fire launched out, managing to hit the Spearow right before it hit the downed duo. It cried out, crash landing and skidding to a stop a few feet away. Sliver sat down, tossing its head up triumphantly. Ripley patted its head as she walked to the two, Seth following.

Cole scrambled over to his Bulbasaur, picking him up, "Gaia! Are you okay?"

"Saur!" he received a vine whip to the head and a heated glare, even if there was a goose bump growing on his head.

"Yeah. I guess I deserved that."

"Hey. The Spearow's gone now…" Seth nudged the cowering boy with his foot, making the kid flinch. Slowly, he looked up, eyes drowning and cheeks stained with tears.

"It's go-gone?"

"Yup." Ripley pointed to the steaming Pokémon who was being poked by Loady. The boy stared at it for a few moments before he started to bawl, throwing his arms over Ripley, "HEY!"

"TH-THANK YOUUUU!"

"You're getting slobber all over me! Quit it!"

"Well, I guess that's enough excitement for now." Seth sighed as his brother captured the downed Spearow, "Hey, I wouldn't suggest battling with that thing. It's just a baby."

"So?" Cole scoffed, putting the Pokéball on his belt, "When it evolves, it'll be strong."

"You're so simple minded…"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Ripley roughly shoved the boy away as he wiped his tears on the pink ball.

"N-no, I want to thank you guys!"

"You already did." The twins pointed out blandly. He shook his head, holding out the ball.

"I want you guys to have this!"

"Uh…" Ripley.

"A ball…" Seth.

"A _pink _ball…" Cole.

"Jigglypuff!" Suddenly, the ball grew arms and legs as two bright blue orbs opened. The three teens jumped back, holding up their arms.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?"

"DEAR GODS, KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

"THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

"This is my Jigglypuff!" The boy continued, ignoring their mental breakdowns, "I just recently caught him and I already have two other Pokémon, so as a token of my appreciation, I'll let you have him!" He extended it forward with a cheeky grin. The Pokémon squealed, waving its stubby arms around in excitement.

Now knowing exactly what it was, the twins crowded him with wide eyes, "We'll take him!"

Ripley roughly punched their ribs, making both collapse, "Hold it!"

"Huh? You want it too Ripley?" Seth blinked, wincing. His brother groaned from beside him. She rolled her eyes.

"I can do without a pink singing Pokémon, but the last thing we need is you two beating each other up over this little guy. For now, I'll keep him."

A collective 'aw' came from the boys, while the little one just snickered, "You guys are funny! Did you come from Pallet?"

"Yeah."

"So, you're heading to Viridian, right?"

Ripley nodded, the boys picking themselves up from her punches. The boy frowned, "I wouldn't go there if I was you. The gym leader there is missing and a lot of the mart's are empty. It's better just to go to Pewter instead."

"Really?" Seth blinked and Cole growled, crossing his arms.

"Why should we believe you?"

"You just saved my life."

"Okay, okay." Ripley waved her hands, "If you keep going south you'll eventually reach Pallet. Why are you going there anyway?"

The boy pointed a thumb at himself, "I'm going to catch myself a Pidgey and evolve it so I can easily get to other routes!"

"Huh?" Cole cocked his head, "Does that mean you're fighting for the league?"

He nodded enthusiastically. The twins turned away, trying not to laugh too loudly.

"Hear that? The squirt who just got beaten by a baby wants to beat the league!"

"He's gonna get squashed!"

Ripley's eye twitched as she waved to the boy; dragging the twins away by their ears with much protest, "Anyway, hope to see you there! Be sure to take good care of your Pokémon!"

"Bye!" He waved, "Oh yeah! My names Milo! Watch out for me in the league, 'kay!"

"Bye, Milo!" They waved, continuing down the path with their Pokémon in tow. Ripley held the Jigglypuff in her arms, the pink fluff ball wiggling with enthusiasm.

"Well, that was fun." Seth smiled, crossing his arms as his brother threw his hands behind his head.

"We all got a Pokémon now! Seth has that worm, Ripley has the pink ball, and I have a runty Spearow!"

They walked a few more feet before dipping their heads in depression.

"The gym leaders are gonna kill us."

"Runty…aggression…"

"…a worm…"

"WE'RE THE WORST TEAM EVER!"

. . . . . . . . (o^-')b . . . . . . . .

_Next episode…_

"What do you mean we're lost!?"

"I still want my Caterpie!"

"Loady! Don't eat that! It's poisonous!"

"What's that shadow over there…?"

"Is that a…?!"

"CATERPIE!?"

"YOU IDIOT!"

_Next time, on SoS!_


	2. Episode 2

**Survival of the Stupidest**

Disclaimer: I Do not own Pokémon.

* * *

EPISODE 2: **The Viridian Forest**

* * *

_Let's get this show on the road!_

. . . . . . . . d(^-^)b . . . . . . . .

"Ripley~…"

"Ripleeeeeeey~…"

"RIPLEEEEE-"

"SHUT UP!" The dark haired girl bashed the twins in the head, the Jigglypuff on her shoulder cheering at their loss. The other three Pokémon carried on like their owners hadn't just gotten pummeled.

Seth whined, rubbing his head, "Why are we going so slowly?"

"Yeah," Cole chimed in, "We could get to Pewter by tomorrow yet you're taking the long way around!"

"Because," She started in an obvious tone, "We'll get more opportunities to catch Pokémon when we try and face off the gym leader there."

"Hey, isn't that leader rock type?" Seth asked and Ripley nodded, both going pale. Cole laughed at their expense.

"Fire isn't good enough, huh?"

"Says the one who doesn't even know his owns weakness…" Ripley muttered. They continued on it silence, enjoying the scenery around them when Seth suddenly clapped. It scared the daylights out of those around him, who had been lost in thought.

"Geez, Seth, don't do that…" His brother muttered, clutching his chest. Ripley sighed in relief but he paid no mind.

"We have to name him!" he pointed triumphantly at the Jigglypuff who giggled. Ripley blinked down at the pink Pokémon in her arms.

"Name him? Well, it'll have to be something we all agree on."

"I vote we name him something awesome and cool that will make our opponents tremble!" Cole pointed at the tree tops as if he himself has already conquered the world.

"No way." Seth and Ripley deadpanned, making him face plant.

"Fine then," He stood, brushing his pants off, "What do you suppose we name him?"

"Puff!" The Pokémon chimed and Seth smacked his hands together.

"That's it!"

"What is?"

"We'll name him…" They leaned in. "…Hopper!"

Both Ripley and Cole sighed.

"I thought it was gonna be cool…"

"Can't say I didn't expect that…with Loady…"

"Jiggly! Puff! Puff!" the Pokémon laughed and Ripley grinned.

"He's already given himself a name!"

"Huh?"

She held him up, "We'll name him Puff!"

"Puff?!"

Cole huffed, "That's so lame."

"Really, Ripley?"

"He seems to like it." She pouted, hugging the Jigglypuff closer to her. The twins sighed before they continued through the woods, the sun slowly disappearing down into the trees. Ripley frowned at this.

"We should set up camp soon…"

"Nah, we're okay." Seth waved off.

"Besides, only weak Pokémon live here."

Still uncertain, she merely nodded, "I guess so…but when it gets dark, we should camp out. I don't feel like wasting sleep on blindly running around."

"Whatever you say."

. . . . . . . . \(^0^)/. . . . . . . .

Seth woke up the following morning with a headache, quickly noticing the triangle they had made with their sleeping bags around the downed campfire. Their Pokémon were sleeping snuggly next to their owners, Loady having planted himself directly next to the fire as their ultimate lighter.

The red head yawned, stretching, before crawling out of the bag, "Hey, everybody, wake up. It's morning."

Cole groaned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Why is the sun so bright?"

"Because it's hot."

"No shit Sherlock." He grumbled, standing up and stretching as his brother folded their sleeping bags, "Who's gonna wake up Ripley?"

"Char!" Loady cheered, wasting no time in dog piling the dark haired girl. She squeaked, rolling out of the bag and scowling. The twins were laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up wise guys." She growled, standing up and gazing around their temporary campsite, "we should get moving. Who knows what trouble we'll attract?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"We're on it."

"Why is the sun…" Ripley muttered, turning towards it and narrowing her eyes. Then they widened, "AW, CRAP!"

"What?" Seth jolted.

Cole tensed as well, holding out his rolled up bag as a shield, "Something wrong?!"

"It's not morning!" Ripley pointed at the sun, already high in the sky, "its noon!"

"WHAT?!"

She roughly threw her bag together, shoving everything that was out of place into the back packs, "Hurry up! We have to get moving _now!"_

The twins were already sprinting away, Pokémon following.

"WAIT FOR ME, YOU TWITS!" She hollered, grabbing Puff and running after them with Sliver hot on her heels. She eventually caught up to them as they slowed to a jog. They were all panting.

"Whose bright idea was it to stay up all night?" Seth grumbled.

Cole snorted, "Maybe the moon?"

"It was _you _and your stupid ideas." Ripley pointed accusingly at the twins who sulked. They continued through the forest, keeping an eye out for any Pokémon, but had no such luck in seeing one.

"We have to at least get _one _before we get to Pewter." Cole complained and Seth muttered something foul. Ripley dug into her pant pocket.

"Hold on, lemme look at the map real qu- Uh oh."

"What?" They turned to her. Her face was pale.

"I forgot the map."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Sorry! You guys woke me up so early I didn't remember!"

"How is that our fault?"

"You could have ignored us!"

"Shut up!" She smacked their shoulders, "Because of you guy's we're completely lost!"

"What do you mean we're lost?!" Seth yelped.

"I blame Milo!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Let's go beat him up!" They yelled and Ripley grabbed the back of their hoodie's to stop them.

"Idiots! The only place we could be right now is the Viridian Forest."

They stopped resisting the give her blank stares, "And that means?"

"And that means there's a whole new range of Pokémon to capture around here. Pidgey, Weedil, Spearow, Caterpie (_MINE!), _JigglyPuff, Pikachu, and-"

"Ripley."

"Huh?"

"I still want my Caterpie!"

She smacked her forehead at Cole's pouty look, "Fine! We'll get your damn worm!"

He fist pumped, his brother rolling his eyes at his antics. Gaia did the deed of smacking his owner with a vine, everyone laughing when the boy tumbled face first into the ground.

"Geez," Seth snorted as Cole picked himself off the ground, "How low can you get?"

"What was that, wise guy?"

"Exactly as I said it, Squirtle smurf!

"Bring it, Rhyhorn fart!"

"You're on, Snorlax drool!"

"Sliver, Ember." Ripley commanded calmly as her Pokémon lit her traveling partners on fire. They squawked and started rolling around on the ground, yelling insults at each other for not 'taking it like a man' whatever that means. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you two gonna keep throttling each other or are we gonna move on?"

Groggily, they stood from their fire onslaught.

"That was mean, Ripley."

"We'd never light _you _on fire."

"Bullshit." She grumbled, "You wouldn't think twice when you saw that lighter."

They pouted, "It was only-"

"Moving on!"

Loady cheered and Gaia grumpily followed with Sliver at his side. Puff continued to jump up and down in Ripley's arms, exclaiming its happiness to the world. Cole gave it an irritated look.

"Will you tell him to pipe down? It's starting to get annoying."

"He's just happy is all. Besides, he's supposed to sing."

"Yeah, but that almost sounds like he's tone-"

"WAH! Loady! Don't eat that! It's poisonous!"

The two jolted, staring wide eyed where a certain Charmander had tackled a berry bush, looking guilty as he wiped his blue covered mouth. You could practically see Seth's soul leave his body, "Just perfect…"

Cole cackled, "Oh boy, now we've got a poisoned Pokémon."

He was roughly punched in the shoulder by the girl next to him, "Jerk. Look what you did."

They stared blankly as both Seth and Loady wailed, hugging each other like they were going to die any minute. Cole was having a hard time suppressing his snickers. Ripley rolled her eyes and opened her backpack.

"Seth, I have some antidote here. Stop bawling and give it to him."

The trainer lit up like Christmas, beaming and taking the small potion extended to him like it was the Holy Grail, "Thanks so much!"

Then he proceeded to lift Loady off the ground into a hug, "You're gonna live!"

"Char!"

"Stop swinging him around or else you'll spread the poison!" Ripley snapped. After the antidote was chugged and Gaia quit hitting Cole and of course Seth got a tissue, they moved on. Unfortunately, they didn't get far.

"Hey, does anyone get the feeling we're being followed?" Cole murmured, glancing anxiously behind them. The other two looked behind and shrugged.

"Now that you mention it, it does feel rather strange…" Ripley whispered.

Seth tensed, "You don't think we're about to be ambushed by ninja's do you?"

"Oh crap. I forgot to pack my anti-ninja underwear."

"I'm serious, Cole!"

"I 'am too!

"Shush!" Ripley shoved their faces away, "Look at Sliver!"

The Growlithe was frozen, staring directly off into the underbrush, ears perked and eyes narrowed. The other Pokémon were tense, gazing around intently for what couldn't be seen. The three trainers gulped.

"Back to back!" Cole hissed and they nodded, standing with their backs to each other in a triangle formation, their Pokémon in front of them.

"Call out any sightings." Seth whispered.

Tense silence followed. It lasted for ten long minutes before something sprang out of the bushes. Seth was the first to take action since it was in front of him.

"Loady! Ember!"

"Char!" Fire shot out of the Charmander's mouth, missing the assailant as it suddenly appeared in front of Cole too. The boy paled, quickly backing up, only to stumble into Ripley.

"Hey, watch it!"

"It's right-"

They were both thrown aside, landing roughly on the ground a few feet from where they previously stood. Seth glanced around frantically for their attacker before Loady was roughly kicked away, "Loady! Shit!"

And then the attacker stood before him.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Cole…Ripley…"

They groaned, looking up to where Seth stood rigid. Ripley was the first to respond, "What is- Oh…Crap."

In front of them, stood a monkey.

A Mankey.

"Oh wow."

"A monkey ninja."

"Bet you're really wishing for that underwear right about now."

"SHUT UP AND TAKE IT OUT!" Ripley snapped, Sliver going into action by tackling the furry creature to the ground. Cole stood beside Gaia.

"Vine Whip!"

"Saur!"

The green tentacles lashed out, aiming for the monkey Pokémon. The Growlithe retreated, giving room for the attack, only to be assaulted by a barrage of punches. He growled, backing away as the Mankey took on a defensive stance.

The three trainers stared in awe as it leaped at Sliver, both collided into fang and fist. Ripley tensed, "Sliver! Bite its fist and use Ember!"

The Growlithe obeyed, letting itself get hit a few times before latching onto the Mankeys hand. Sliver's mouth ignited, the entirety of the Pokémon's arm going up in flames. It squealed, shaking the fire dog frantically in hopes of getting it off. It stubbornly stayed.

Eventually, the monkey collapsed into a steaming mess similar to the Spearow before. Sliver sat triumphantly next to it, looking like its bruises didn't affect him at all as he barked. The group cheered.

"Woohoo! That was awesome. Like, Kung-Fu awesome!" Cole did his own air punch, grinning down at Gaia. Seth had scrambled over to his Pokémon, helping Loady up onto wobbly feet.

"That sure was something." He agreed quietly, his Charmander cheering even with its injuries.

"Sliver!" Ripley was gushing with Puff in her arms," Best. Pokémon. EVER! He beat that fighting type right like WHAM! And BOOM! And-"

"You're starting to sound like Cole." Seth pointed out, said boy was gawking. Ripley choked, turning pale.

"No way! I'm just proud of him is all!"

Her Growlithe barked and they all turned their attention to the Mankey. Seth frowned, "I don't feel right leaving him here all banged up like that. Especially with his arm burnt to a crisp."

Ripley flushed under the accusing gazes, "O-Okay, I guess we did go a bit overboard."

Sliver snorted. The Mankey twitched.

"Well then, who's gonna take him?" Cole put his hands on his hips. Seth tapped his chin in thought while Ripley pet Sliver, also in thought. There was a pregnant silence before a metaphorical light bulb seemed to go over Seth's head.

"I got it! We should do it based off the next gym leader!"

"Huh?"

"Think about it," He raised a finger, "If we only have weak Pokémon against rock, there's no way we'll get the badge! So, I think we should consider trading."

"Between us?" Ripley blinked, glanced at Cole, then back at Seth, "But how would that work? Wouldn't that be cheating?"

"Not really. The leader could be a bit suspicious but they probably get like, what, twenty visitors a day. Something about a battle every hour. But it's not like they'd notice the same Pokémon again and again."

"Okay then. Who's trading?" Cole asked.

"Well, Ripley and I have Sliver and Loady- they don't do well against rock types so their out of the question. Flying doesn't do that well either, so we can forget about your baby bird you have. Bugs don't have much of anything on rock but I guess if we evolve my Weedil and your future Caterpie we might have a chance."

"Wow."

"He's smart."

"Shut it! I'm not finished!" Seth huffed, "Puff can't do anything against rock anyway while Gaia is super powerful against it."

"Wait," Ripley stood, "Doesn't Charmander learn some metal claw ability? Doesn't that work against rock?"

"We'll see." Seth nodded.

Cole grumbled, "I have to share Gaia with you dorks? So lame…"

"Not really. If we give the Mankey to Ripley-"

"Hold it right there!" She seethed, "Why do I have to take it?"

"You're weak." They deadpanned. She deflated instantly.

"Stupid twins…"

"Hehehe!"

Reluctantly, the dark haired girl captured the Mankey. Sliver didn't look too enthused about the talk they just had, but Puff just kept doing his little dance, now having migrated to Ripley's shoulder.

"Alright," Seth grinned and Loady cheered, "Let's move out!"

. . . . . . . . \(^-=)/ . . . . . . . .

They didn't get far when Cole's dreams were crushed. At first, they were wary.

"There's something over there." Seth whispered, gesturing to a cluster of rocks. The other two nodded, their Pokémon watching intently. Seth made a hand sign to Cole whole rolled his eyes and crawled over to the rocks.

Seth and Ripley followed shortly when he froze. "Crap, is it more Mankey's?"

"Well, good or bad? It's more fighting types."

"Sliver can't take too many out."

Said Pokémon growled in disagreement. They ignored, peeking over the rocks. Seth furrowed his eyebrows at a figure perked up under a tree, "What's that shadow over there..?"

Ripley's eyes widened, "Is that a…?"

"CAPTERPIE!?" Cole grabbed Gaia, launching away from the rocks and settling in front of the tree. The Bulbasaur growled at him but was ignored as he pointed enthusiastically at the hiding Pokémon, "Gaia! Vine whip!"

He obeyed and both Ripley and Seth gaped as it dragged the Pokémon out…only…

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Cole screeched, staring wide eyed at the half asleep Pidgey. It was pretty bulky for a Pokémon it's size, yawning as it groggily tried to go back to sleep, completely ignoring the vines wrapped around its body. Even Gaia looked stunned.

Seth face palmed and Ripley smacked her head on a rock.

"That idiot…"

"Of all things to do…"

"Stupid bird!" He picked up a rock, glaring at the now fully asleep Pidgey. Seth rocketed out of their hiding place while Ripley almost had a heart attack.

"IDIOT! Don't hurt the poor guy because of your stupidity!"

"Cole!" Seth tackled his brother the ground, startling Gaia into letting the bird go, who only dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Ripley watched blankly as the twins started to beat each other up.

"Rhyhorn fart!"

"Snorlax drool!"

"ABRA EYES!"

"SHUT UP!" Ripley smashed their heads together, effectively breaking up the scuffle. They groaned, standing up on shaky legs.

"You didn't have to do that, Ripley."

"That hurt."

"And they wonder why stupidity hasn't been cured." She muttered under her breath before pointing at the Pidgey, "Well?"

Cole scowled, "What?"

"You got him, aren't you gonna capture him?"

"Hell no! It's the devil!"

"I will!" Seth chirped, pulling out a Pokéball. Cole sulked as he captured it, trudging away with Gaia following.

"One day we'll get that Caterpie…one day…"

Ripley snorted and followed with Seth, their Pokémon behind them. Puff was doing some vocals on her shoulder, much to the twin's aggravation of how tone deaf the thing was. Ripley merely grinned.

Then Cole collapsed.

"What the heck?" Seth blinked, staring at his twitching brother. Gaia poked him and he weakly pointed ahead. Ripley followed where he was pointing and grinned, shoving away some foliage.

"Guys, look!"

They did, one despairing and the other grinning.

A city lay before them.

"It's Pewter! We made it through!"

"Woohoo!" Seth cheered, high fiving Ripley. Their Pokémon gave their own signature woops of joy while Cole remained in the fetal position.

"My Butterfree…"

"C'mon wierdo," Seth grabbed his brother by the hoodie and started dragging him off with the others, "Time to meet Pewter."

"When I'm dead!"

"That could be arranged."

"Asshole!"

"HEEEY! Guys!" Ripley waved from down the hill, "Hurry up or you'll be eating ramen later!"

"Oh _hell _no!"

"WAIT UP!"

And they sprinted all the way there.

. . . . . . . . (o^-')b . . . . . . .

_Next Episode…_

"He finally got his worm."

"That white light…is it…?"

"An evolution!"

"A Metapod versus a Kakuna?! How thick can you get!?"

"The first gym leader is some guy named Brock."

"Guy's! Look what I found!"

"Yes! The Boulder Badge!"

"IT'S FAKE!?"

_Next time, on SoS!_


	3. Episode 3

**Survival of the Stupidest**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

EPISODE 3:** Rock and Roll**

* * *

_Let's get this show on the road!_

. . . . . . . . d(^-^)b. . . . . . . .

Ripley waved to the pink haired lady behind the desk, walking out of the Pokémon center to greet the sight of two very impatient twins.

"You know, you guys could have gone on without me."

They stared blankly at her before exploding.

"WHAT?!"

"You specifically told us to wait!"

"Or you'd chop our liver out!"

"I did not say that!" She growled, crossing her arms as they glared at her, "Anyway, it doesn't matter. What does is training our Pokémon to tip top shape to face of the gym leader here."

"Yeah," Seth nodded, "The first gym leader is some guy named Brock."

"A rock type user." Cole sagely nodded his head, stroking an invisible beard, "Should be a piece a cake."

"Especially with that Mankey of yours, Ripley."

"We've got to get them stronger though," She pointed out, "All of them. We can't leave one behind."

"I agree."

Cole snorted, "I wouldn't keep weak Pokémon anyway. They'll all be great!"

"So, what's the plan?" They turned to her and she sighed.

"We're gonna have to split up."

"WHAT?!"

Seth held up his hands, "Woah, woah, wait. We specifically promised that we'd never break up the team. We'd stick together because three heads are better than one and the more the merrier, right?"

"Plus, we get to battle each other and see who's better!" Cole piped in.

"Exactly!"

"I know, I know," She grabbed the bill of her hat and looked up at the morning sky, "But wouldn't it be faster? We have to get as much done today then battle in the evening."

Seth raised an eyebrow, "Wait, so we're heading to the next city in the dark?"

"Sure."

"AWESOME!" Cole fist pumped, "What better way to catch some nocturnal Pokémon!"

"Shush, idiot!" Ripley shoved his face away, gazing sheepishly around at the passerby's who stared. Some were even trainers. Seth glared at his brother who huffed.

"We can't go announcing our plans to the world, ya know? There's still competition."

"Right, right," he waved dismissively, "So when do we meet back up?"

"Past dinner. I'd say just before the sun goes down. If it does and your still out there, I'm calling the police, got it?"

The twins paled and nodded. Ripley was scary when she was serious.

"Alright," She grinned, "let's move out!"

. . . . . . . . \(O_O)/. . . . . . . .

Cole yawned, walking sluggishly back into town as the sun set behind the tree line. Gaia walked next to him, droopy eyed and scowling. He was also covered in bird feathers. Cole's eyebrow twitched at the scathing glare he could feel at his back.

"Look, I didn't mean to run into a flock of Pidgey's, okay? It was you're fault for attacking them…"

"Saur!"

"Ow!" Cole barely managed to avoid the dozen vines hitting his head, "Okay, okay, peace be with you!"

The Pokémon grumbled as they stopped outside the large red building that was the Pokémon center. Already trainers were filing in to for a good night's rest. Some were even having conversation and showing off their Pokémon. Cole twitched.

_Ahh, I've got awesome Pokémon too! _He thought with a frown, _why shouldn't I show off?_

Just before he was about to send his killer Pokémon and cause a scene, a sharp pain in his ankle made him yelp. He glanced at Gaia who stepped back, looking smug.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Bulba!" He motioned to the building, "Saur!"

"Oh," He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I _should _heal my Pokémon…"

He was about to walk in when a yell caught his attention. He turned, seeing a trainer on his knee's glaring hatefully at another. A small crowd was watching with awe and fear. The downed trainer looked a little dorky, in Cole's opinion, with large glasses, collared shirt, but he was wearing combat boots.

The other kid, however, looked fierce. He had grey hair and wore a black jacket with jeans. The most noticeable thing about him though was the five badges pinned to his jacket. The glasses kid growled at the grey haired one.

"Just what is someone like you doing in here?!"

"That's none of your business." He brushed off stoically, "I'm here to battle and train, simple as that. If you have a problem, I'll gladly wipe out you're team again."

Some of the crowd snickered and the nerd looked stricken. Grey hair just rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic. And you call yourself a trainer?"

"Shut up, Jeff!" The boy snapped, "Someday someone's gonna knock you off that pedestal and I hope you land on your head!"

"And you think that person's going to be you, Mike?" the one called Jeff snorted, "Just give up. You'll never beat me."

He turned and walked away, the crowd parting for him as he did. Furiously, Mike (the nerd) punched the sidewalk.

"Damn it!"

Now, Cole was more than interested. So, cautiously as the crowd dispersed, he approached the sulking boy. Up closer, he could see he had long choppy black hair tied up into a small ponytail on his neck.

"Hey. Is that guy really strong?"

Mike blinked, looking up at Cole in an astonished way. He stood, brushing off his pants. Cole realized then when looking up that this kid had to be around thirteen. He was a little tall, but that still didn't erase the fact he was a nerd.

"Who are you?"

"Cole." He motioned to his Bulbasaur at his feet, "And this is Gaia."

Mike blinked at Gaia who merely scowled back, before smiling, "You're still a newbie, aren't you?"

Cole grumbled, scratching the back of his head, "Sorta. I got a few other Pokémon already though."

"Ahh, so you're here to battle Brock."

"Yeah."

"Then here's some advice," Mike stuffed one of his hands into his pockets and pushed his glasses up, "He uses Onix and Geodude."

"Oh…that was more of a tip then advice though…"

Mike chuckled and Cole raised an eyebrow at him before pointing in the direction Jeff left.

"Who was that guy anyway? He said he wiped out you're whole team…"

"Oh yeah. _Him." _Mike rolled his eyes, "Just avoid him. He gets all his power and money from his family. He's just some rich kid."

"That totally beat you're ass."

"What was that, dumbass?!" He put Cole in a headlock, the boy protesting and struggling till he eventually released him with a sigh.

"He beat me with only one Pokémon too…"

"What? It's not that unbelievable- OH WOW!" Cole gawked as Mike pulled a chain out of his pocket, showing off all eight badges, "UNBELEIVABLE!"

"I have a full team too; I used every single one on him…"

"But-but-but, how is that even possible?!" Cole gripped his head, "What the hell kind of Pokémon did he use?!"

Mike shook his head, "No way, kid. Just stay out of it. He's ruthless."

"Why do you want to beat him so badly?" The red head asked, ignoring his Bulbasaur who was impatiently chewing on his ankle. Mike smirked.

"That's none of your business, but I will give you a hint." He turned away, "He's my childhood friend."

"Uh…that wasn't a hint…you just told-"

"See ya. Hope you get you're Boulder Badge." Mike waved back as he walked away, ignoring any protests from Cole. The twin huffed before looking thoughtfully down at Gaia. The Bulbasaur stared back.

"Huh," He continued his way into the Pokémon center, "Only one Pokémon…"

. . . . . . . . \(-_-)/. . . . . . . .

Seth stared blankly at her. She huffed, annoyed.

"Look, it wasn't my fault."

"Yeah, it definitely was."

She blushed, "Okay, fine. It's my fault for jumping into a Beedrill nest. Happy?"

"Very."

They remained silent, sitting in the Pokémon center as Cole tried to suppress his snickers from next to them.

"Oh man, Ripley," He wiped a tear from his eye, "the chances of you running into one and then running into my brother are just…wow!" He succumbed to more laughter.

"Shut up, will you?" She grumbled, arms crossed, "I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm sorry Loady got hurt in the process too."

"You should say that to him when he comes out of the emergency room."

She flinched, nervously glancing away from Seth's blank face, "Alright already."

"Bwahahaha!"

"Shut up, Cole!"

"He's right. You're ridiculous."

"Urgh. Sorry."

"Haha! I guess there's a first for everything!"

"I said I was sorry so bug off!" She kicked him in the stomach, making him fall back into the tile floor. He didn't stop snickering though. Seth rolled his eyes.

"It's alright; we managed to get out of there thanks to Sliver. I shouldn't have asked Loady to attack them at all…knowing him; I'm surprised he doesn't have a tackle attack."

"Like I said," Cole held up a finger from him spot on the floor, "Name him Scratchy."

Ripley hummed in thought, glancing at the clock on the wall, "If we time it right, we'll be able to do our battles before the gym closes for the night."

"The suns still up!"

"That means nothing, you dolt!"

"Excuse me." The pink haired nurse came out of the double doors, turning to the three in their corner. They blinked, staring back, "You're Pokémon are healed."

They stood up, watching as two Chansey's came waddling out with two trays of Pokéballs up to them. Nurse Joy motioned to them with a smile.

"The boys are in one and the girls are in that one."

"Thank you very much." Ripley smiled, picking up hers as the twin's did theirs. The pink woman smiled pleasantly.

"It's no problem. It's my job after all."

"Thanks' a bunch! Now I can show off!" Cole whooped and Seth chuckled. They bid farewell to her, Ripley leaving a tip on the counter before they departed. She placed her hands on her hips as the twins turned to her.

"Okay, it's time to show the new crew guys."

"Alright!" Cole grinned, everyone taking their Pokéballs in hand. Seth smirked and Ripley smiled.

"Come out, everyone!"

There was a brilliant flash of light as multiple creatures appeared. Some trainers nearby perked at this but not many were around at such a time. The three teens gazed at them all in awe.

Gaia stood in front of Cole's Pokémon, looking irritated as always. The Spearow stood next to him, looking short yet equally as irritated as him. But next to the bird fluttered something quite astounding. Seth smirked while Ripley gawked.

"Looks like he finally got his worm."

"And wasted no time evolving it."

"Like her?" Cole held out his arm and let his Butterfree land on his arm, "Took all day and I wanted to get Gaia to evolve too but I didn't have time."

"What was all that talk about 'no weaklings'?" Seth reminded and Cole scowled. They turned their attention to Seth's Pokémon.

Loady was waving his tail around enthusiastically, clutching to a sleeping Pidgey that looked practically dead to the world. Right next to them buzzed a giant bee. In other words, a Beedrill.

"Nice! You actually got you're Caterpie and Weedle to get past Metapod and Kakuna?!" Ripley exclaimed. The twin's looked proud of this accomplishment before glaring at each other.

"I bet I evolved mine before you."

"Bull shit!"

"Alright! Go catch another one and we'll have a battle!"

"Yeah!"

"Idiots!" Ripley smacked their heads, "A Metapod versus a Kakuna?! How thick can you get?! No one will win!"

They snorted, "Bad pun Ripley."

"Besides, we can throw them at each other."

"I give up." She moaned. The snickered before Sliver barked, giving their attention to her Pokémon. The Growlithe sat proudly in front on Puff who was humming a very off tune song. Next to them, the Mankey made fake punches into the air. They deadpanned.

"Ripley, you're incredibly boring."

"Really."

"Shut up!" She growled before her eyes widened, "Oh yeah! Guy's! Look what I found!"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small orange stone. It was rectangular and seemed to glow an ethereal aura. The twins leaned in, staring widely at it. Cole reached out to touch it but Ripley held it back.

"What is it?"

"I was hoping you guys would know."

"Ah!" Seth snapped his fingers, "That's a firestone."

"A firestone?" the two others echoed. Seth nodded.

"It's supposed help evolve some fire Pokémon that can't on their own. Sliver, for example, needs one to evolve into Arcanine."

This information made Ripley jolt, turning to stare widely at Sliver who stared back. She swallowed, "Evolve him…already? Wow…"

"Where the heck did you find that, anyway?" Cole muttered, poking it. It was warm to the touch. Seth swatted his hand away.

"It was sticking up in some mud. Honestly."

"Hm. Well, it's up to you. You wanna evolve him?"

She frowned and turned to Sliver, kneeling down, "Do you?"

To their shock, the Pokémon growled, backing away from the stone in her hand. She blinked, "I…guess that's a no."

"I wonder why." Seth muttered.

Cole rolled his eyes and impatiently shifted on his feet, "Okay, okay, not that this isn't fun, but I want my badge already!"

"What's got you so hyped up?"

"I'll tell you on the way. I got a tip from another trainer…and some advice…"

"Okay," Ripley nodded as the three returned their Pokémon, leaving their starters out, "Let's go!"

"Better keep an eye on that stone."

"I put it in my pocket."

"Are we really leaving after this?"

"If we all get our Badge."

"He's the first on the circuit Ripley, quit you're nagging."

"Shut up! Oh yeah, Loady!"

"Char?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Char!"

And they ran all the way there.

. . . . . . . . \(0_0)/. . . . . . . .

Cole and Ripley watched intently from the catwalk in the arena. They were the only one's watching as Seth stood across from the gym leader, Brock. They had already gotten their badges.

"C'mon Seth, you can do it!" Ripley called and Cole snorted.

"He might have learned Metal Claw for Loady, but that Charmander is taking a beating." They gazed at the battlefield. Already his Beedrill was out and so was Brock's Geodude. It was the final match, Loady versus his Onix.

And Loady did not look good.

"Ahh, too intense." The dark haired girl muttered, pulling her hat down to hide her eyes. Cole snickered.

"Don't worry; he has this in the bag."

"Onix, Bind!" Brock called and the rock leviathan roared, wrapping itself around the weakened Charmander. Seth called out to his Pokémon and the two above paled.

"He's dead meat."

"He still has that weak ass Pidgey."

"He's _definitely _dead."

They tensed as something flashed in the battle, a bright light enveloping the arena. Both owners were surprised, Seth more worried for his Pokémon.

"Loady! Are you okay?!"

"CHAR!"

Everyone gaped as the Onix was thrown out of the dust and rubble, smacking into the side of the building. Brock was astonished.

"Onix!"

The Pokémon didn't get up, but attention was drawn to the victor. Loady stood, glaring at the fallen rock Pokémon. Except…he was a little red…

"That white light…is it…?"

"An evolution!" Cole yelled, grinning at the once Charmander. Now Loady stood, instead of orange now red with a single horn on the back of his head. He looked a lot more menacing and was even glaring.

"He's Charmeleon!"

"Woohoo!"

Brock recalled his Onix, walking forward as Seth congratulated his newly evolved Pokémon.

"That was so awesome, Loady!" He barely had time to react when the Charmeleon was suddenly attached to his leg, cutting off all blood circulation.

"Char!"

"Y-yeah, glad you're okay too."

"Good fight." Brock smiled, standing in front of him, "I usually don't believe in miracles, but that was one twist of fate."

Seth grinned as the teenager extended a badge to him, holding it in the air for the two up above to see. They cheered.

"Way to go!"

"I knew you weren't a dead last!"

Seth laughed, thanking Brock for a good battle before walking out with his friends in tow, Loady eagerly at his side. Ripley smiled wanly at the Pokémon.

"He looked adorable doing that before, now it just looks like he's plotting something."

"Or thinking about sharpening his claw's on something."

Seth ignored, triumphantly holding his first badge in the air, his friends copying him, "Yes! The Boulder Badge! We're officially in the league!"

"Haha!"

"Awesome!"

"Hold up!" They turned, blinking as Brock walked up to them, holding a familiar stone in hand, "I think you dropped this."

"Oh," Ripley rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as the twins glared at her, "That's my firestone. Sorry."

The boy raised an eyebrow, "That's…fake."

"Huh?"

"What makes you say that?" Cole crossed his arms. Brock experimentally taped it and it made a hollow noise.

"I'm not sure what it is, but evolution stones are smooth and they usually have insignia's in them." He handed to Ripley who gawked at it.

"IT'S FAKE?!"

"As far as stone's go, yup." He nodded before walking back into the gym, "Night."

"Night!"

"What a nice guy."

Ripley groaned, clutching the strange stone, "If it's not a firestone, then what the heck is it?"

The twin's leaned over her shoulder to stare at it before shrugging, "It just looks really strange."

"It kind of looks like amber." Seth commented and Ripley rolled her eyes while putting it into her backpack.

"Or it could be an egg." Cole added.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll eventually find an expert on it." She hefted her backpack higher on her back before turning expectantly to them, "Well? Let's go!"

The three, plus one Pokémon, cheered before running down the street, heading off to their next adventure.

"Wait! I have to go pee!"

"NOW?!"

…in a few minutes.

. . . . . . . . (o^-')b. . . . . . . .

_Next Episode…_

"That's one big mountain."

"Have you guy's heard about the moon stone?"

"I challenge you to the death!"

"It's a race to see who the best is!"

"I'm stuck in a hole!"

"WHAT?!"

_Next time, on SoS!_


	4. Episode 4

DSICLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

EPISODE 4: **To the Moon!**

* * *

_Let's get this show on the road!_

. . . . . . . . d(^-^)b. . . . . . . .

"Two hundred fifty seven."

"Two hundred fifty eight."

"Two hundred fifty nine."

"Two hundred-"

"AHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Cole wailed, falling to his knees. His two companions sighed, both looking as exasperated as he was, only he was at his breaking point, "We've been walking since the sun went down and not a single Pokémon has shown up! This. Is. BORING!"

Seth slumped, "Ripley, how much longer?"

The dark haired girl looked up to where the moon resided in the sky, "it's only around ten o'clock, guys. We have a way's to go."

They groaned.

"I don't want to count rocks anymore." Cole sniffed.

Ripley rolled her eyes before pointing to the distant shadow of a triangle on the landscape, "You might not see it very well, but that's our destination. Mount Moon."

"I thought you said we were going around it." Cole muttered.

"Yeah. Something about evil pink monsters…"

"It's nothing," She waved dismissively, "But Cole wants nocturnal Pokémon and, if my theory is correct, we should find a few there. A Zubat would be nice…"

Cole was instantly back on his feet, sparkles in his eyes, "A Zubat? I called it! First one is mine!"

"If that's how you want to play," Seth grumbled, "Then I get the first rock Pokémon. What about you Ripley?"

She grimaced, "As long as it's not pink and has a tail, I'll take it."

Cole snickered at Seth's confused look, "She doesn't like Clefairys."

"What's so bad about them? You have a JigglyPuff."

"No, that's because those things are just plain annoying. Won't stop clapping."

"Puff's pretty annoying. He can't sing at all."

"That's different."

"How so?" The twins drawled only to receive a smack to the head by her. She fumed, stomping away as they sulked. As they got closer to the mountain, it became increasingly apparent the mountain was a lot bigger then when they first saw it. Even if it was only a silhouette due to the dark sky, they actually had to crane their heads fully upwards to see the top as they stood before it.

Cole whistled, "That's one big mountain."

"Let's go." Seth smirked mischievously, "I can't wait to find out what this mountain has in store for us."

"A bunch of pink aliens."

"Ripley's a whiner."

"WHINER!"

"SHUT UP!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The three froze, glancing at each other for the outrageous noise only to hear a series of footfalls thundering towards them. They sprung, putting themselves back to back in a triangle formation.

"It's getting closer," Cole muttered.

Everyone tensed when the footfalls stopped. Thick tension floated around the atmosphere and no one dared make a move. The bushes began to rustle around them as if something was circling them at a sprint. Seth furrowed his eyebrows.

"This might get messy…"

"If they're carnivores, we're screwed."

"I blame you for this."

"What?!"

"Shush!" Ripley growled at them, a second too late. A blue creature charged out of the underbrush, rapidly charging at the three. They quickly split.

"It's a Nidoran!"

"Shit!" Cole sputtered, dancing around the small Pokémon that seemed adamant to ram its horn into his ankles. He, unknown to his surroundings, bumped into Seth, sending the twins tumbling to the ground in a mess of limbs.

"Get off me, Rhyhorn fart!"

"_You _get off me, Snorlax drool!"

Unbeknownst to them, the Nidoran was gazing at then in a shocked way, eyes wide as they switched from Seth to Cole. Ripley, taking its shock of seeing double to advantage, threw out the first Pokéball her hand grasped.

Puff appeared stubby arms in the air with a large grin. Ripley wailed.

"No! You're too weak to fight something like this!"

"HELP US, DAMN IT!" The twins cried, trying to scramble away from the Nidoran but only ending up hitting their heads together. Puff cheered, optimism shining in the terror of the moment. Ripley threw her fist out.

"Okay, Puff, sing! Knock it cold!"

"Jigglypuff! Puff!" The pink Pokémon made a noise akin to someone clearing there throat before breathing in. And, instead of singing the lullaby of its species, it let out a god awful screech. The teenagers collapsed, holding their ears while the Nidoran ran into a tree in its confusion.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Seth cried

Cole was banging his head on the ground, "MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!"

Weakly, Ripley held out the Pokéball. A red light snaked out of it and snared the screeching Pokémon, effectively returning it into the red ball. Everyone in the area let out a sigh of relief, the Nidoran falling on its sides with metaphorical birds and stars flying around its head.

"Puff…"Seth grumbled, "will not be winning a singing award anytime soon."

"That thing is NOT a Jigglypuff!" Cole squeaked, pointing accusingly at the Pokéball in Ripley's hand, "its Satan's spawn!"

"Oh, quit your belly aching." She muttered, standing up and brushing her pants off, "At least it got us out of danger."

"Get off me, idiot!"

"You smell like sweat!"

"What?"

"I SAID you SMELL like SWEAT!"

"MY EARS ARE RINGING!"

Ripley punched the red heads, both boys cradling their heads as she blew on her fist, "There. All better?"

"Now we have a headache."

"But…" Seth turned to the Nidoran, "Should we leave her?"

Ripley scoffed, "After that scare? Of course not. I'll keep her since you guys are getting you're Pokémon in the mountain."

"I don't want to ever see something pink ever again…" Cole moaned.

At the entrance of a cave half a mile away, two small pink creatures retreated into darkness, the sound of fairies in their wake.

. . . . . . . .\(=_=)/. . . . . . . .

"G-Guy's."

"Shut up, Cole."

"Seriously, something's f-following us."

"It's all in your head, Cole."

The red head cringed, watching the darkness with Gaia at his side. Ripley and Seth walked a head of him, Loady and Sliver walking forward. The Charmeleon's tail flame acted as a lantern for them in the caverns they walked.

"By the way," Ripley broke the silence, "Have you guy's heard about the moon stone?"

"Yeah," Seth nodded, "Something about it being from the moon and landing here?"

She shrugged, "Something like that."

"Hey, g-guys are there any ghost Pokémon here?"

Two sighs.

"No, Cole, there's none."

"Now shut up."

"Hey," he huffed, "I just don't want my blood sucked or whatever it is they do."

"That's a Zubat, moron." Seth grumbled. His brother scowled at his back before turning the irate Gaia.

"You're uncomfortable too, right?"

"Saur." He glared at him, the boy inching away, "Bulba!"

"Okay, okay," he waved his hands in surrender, "You're not scared of the dark. Or blood suckers. I get it."

"Shhh!" Ripley hissed motioning for everyone to duck. They did, crouching low and waiting as she crawled forward, Sliver stuck to her side, "I hear something…"

"Char?"

"Bulba!"

Sliver growled. The twins eyes the Pokémon warily, "Ripley, they sense it too."

"Yeah. Something fast and…is that…" She furrowed her eyebrows, "what is that?"

It sounded like a heartbeat, thumping. Everyone tensed as it seemed to be joined by many others.

"Get ready."

"Guys," Cole had a gleam in his eye, "I think I know what we're up against."

"And?"

"Might wanna get to the floor."

Not a second sooner, a swarm of purple and black flew at them. Ripley screamed, rolling aside while Seth tripped on his own Pokémon, the Charmeleon scrambling around like a headless chicken. Only Gaia and Sliver remained steadfast against the swarm of bats.

"Zubats! I told you guys we were being followed!"

"From in front of us!?"

Cole huffed before crouching low, pointing upwards, "Gaia, use leech seed! It's gotta hit one of them!"

True to his words, the attack hit one, dislodging a single bat from the swarm. Cole grinned, "Vine whip!"

And as soon as the swarm was gone, Cole was standing triumphantly with a Pokéball in hand. Seth stood up, brushing himself off though sighing when he found his Pokémon attached to his waist.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Sure it was. I got my Pokémon. Now we can work on yours."

"Yeah, but I don't think we'll be finding any rock types this way…" Seth mumbled before blinked over at a frantic Sliver, "Hey, where'd Ripley go?"

"Guy's!"

The twin's blinked, glancing at each other before looking around the cave, "Ripley? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Down here!"

They looked over at Sliver, peering over him to see a large crack in the ground. To their shock, Ripley was looking up at them far below, hands cupped over her mouth, "I'm stuck in a hole!"

"WHAT?!"

"How the hell did you fall down there?!"

"This is no time for rock jumping!"

"Shut up!" She cried, "Just get me out of here! Be glad I'm not afraid of tight spaces!"

They looked around before Cole snapped his fingers, "I got it! Gaia will-GAH!" he flinched when he was assaulted by vine whip's, "What the heck!? Ouch!"

Seth frowned at Gaia's agitated scowl, "It doesn't look like Gaia wants to drag you up."

"What?! Why not?"

"Maybe its cause you're fat?" Cole was rewarded with a shoe to the face, courtesy of Ripley.

"Ripley!" Seth hollered, "Do you see an opening? Maybe a way out?"

"Well, there's this hole I can crawl through…"

"Good! Go through there and we'll meet up somewhere!"

"No way! We'll get split up and I don't like holes!"

"What was that about not being afraid of tight spaces?" Cole muttered and flinched when Sliver growled at him. The growling echoed around the cave and they heard a gasp from below.

"Al-alright. I'll go through. Take care of Sliver, you hear?"

"More like he'll take care of us…"

"Be safe!"

"Okay!"

And they went their separate ways.

. . . . . . . .\(^-*)/. . . . . . . .

Ripley didn't mind the closed space, she was fine with it. She was fine with being alone too. It was okay. The dark didn't bother her at all. However, when all three of those are put together…

"Puff," She gripped the small Pokémon in her arms, "We, are in hell."

She'd crawled out of the hole only to be greeted by the sight of more caverns, and with only Puff and Mankey on standby, she knew she was screwed.

"Puff!" the pink ball cheered, "Jigglypuff!"

"Shush you," The dark haired girl grumbled, pulling her hat down on her head, "We gotta be quiet. Hopefully we find the twin's before something _else _finds us."

The Pokémon cheered enthusiastically.

Ignoring the optimistic puff ball for now, Ripley focused more on the walls. Since she couldn't see a thing in front of her, she had a hand constantly patting it as she walked, making sure she knew where she was going. Somewhere along the way, something stabbed her hand.

"SMUCK!" She flinched grabbing it and accidently letting Puff go, "Mother of trash-flipping-hell-boiling-"

Her rant was abruptly halted by a cry from Puff.

"Puff?! Where are you? Puff!" She scrambled around, patting the ground for the crying Pokémon. When she came up with nothing, she frantically dug into her backpack, flinching when it aggravated the wound on her hand. Her hand grasped something, anything she hoped that would help, and pulled it out.

It was the stone she'd found.

It was glowing, instantly eliminating the cave with a soft yellow-orange-ish light. She found Puff, picking him up and glancing around for the thing that'd hurt her as she shushed him.

A small transparent stone was peaking sharply out of the rocks. Ripley examined it closely.

"Why am I always stuck finding the weird things…?" She mumbled before moving her good hand to remove it. Upon taking it out, she found it to be as small as her hand. Puff reached eagerly for it, Ripley frowning as she held it out of his reach.

"No way. You'll probably eat it."

Puff pouted with teary eyes. Ripley's eyebrow twitched. The ground started to shake. Both Pokémon and trainer gasped as rocks started to fall from the ceiling, the walls breaking apart, "What the hell is happing?!"

She ran, dodging rocks and cave in's as quick as she could, two rocks in one hands and a squirmy Pokémon in the other. Eventually, though, one got her.

Puff cried out as he was dropped, the stone's landing at his feet. He sniffed, his stubby arms dabbing his eyes before glancing back at his trainer. He flipped out though, when he saw Ripley, half buried under a mountain of rocks. She winced, sitting up on her elbows, "I knew I should have kept you inside you're Pokéball…" She grimaced, "Damn it, I can't move!"

"Puff! Puff! Puff!"

"Don't you dare have a panic attack on me now!"

"You there!"

She sighed in relief, peering into the darkness to see a girl, about a year younger than her, approaching with a lantern in hand. She was wearing shorts and a rolled up long sleeved jacket with a purple shirt underneath. She wore glasses with short unruly black hair.

Ripley smiled weakly, "Hey! I'm stuck over here and kindof-um-well crushed! You think you could help me?"

The stranger girl approached, glancing at the panicking Jigglypuff before turning to Ripley with a glare. Ripley raised an eyebrow nervously, "So?"

To her surprise, the girl suddenly whipped out a sword and pointed it down at her, "I challenge you to the death!"

"WHAT?! RIGHT NOW!?"

"Yes! What better time then now?"

"How about getting me out from under these rocks, then we'll talk!"

"Let us battle!"

Ripley smacked her head on the floor. Really, she must have been having it worse than the twins by now.

Unbeknownst to her, they'd already gotten into a heap of trouble…

. . . . . . . .\(^_^)/. . . . . . . .

"COLE!"

"I know, I know!"

"Help me, damn it!"

"I KNOW ALREADY! _You're _the one that wanted the rock Pokémon!"

"SCREW THAT! JUST GET RID OF IT!"

Cole grumbled, Gaia in front of him with Sliver at his side. In front of him were three Geodude's, the third holding Seth in the air by his legs as the boy struggled in its grasp.

"The blood's rushing to my head!"

"I'm thinking!"

"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU EVER DONE THAT?!"

"SHUT UP, DAMN IT!"

He gritted his teeth together, "Gaia! Vine whip the one the right! Sliver, you-"

Too late. The Pokémon was already charging.

"Will no one listen to me?!"

It didn't take much for Gaia to take down the two Geodude's, Sliver trying to leap up to the Geodude holding Seth. Cole glared at it before throwing out another Pokéball, "Butterfree!"

The bug Pokémon emerged, its wings beating happily amongst the chaos. Cole pointed towards the hovering rock Pokémon, "Put it to sleep! Quickly!"

The bug chirped, beating its wings frantically as multiple yellow spores poured out of its antennas. The Geodude lazily blinked as the spores hit it, slowly floating to the ground where it collapsed, releasing Seth. Cole grinned triumphantly.

"That's right! I'm awesome! How about that, Seth?"

No response. Cole blinked, turning to his brother who lay sprawled out next to the rock Pokémon, fast asleep.

"YOU TOO?!"

He grumbled before a bright light distracted him. He watched, astonished, as Gaia's form changed. Now with an even nastier glare, razor sharp leaves and a more intimidating appearance then his last form, Gaia had evolved. Cole whooped.

"ALRIGHT! Gaia is an Ivysaur now, bitches! Haha!"

Seth groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head, "You're loud."

"Looky, looky!" Cole jabbed a finger at his Pokémon, "Now we're neck and neck for our starters!"

Seth smirked, standing up, "Oh? So you think you're better than me? Let's have a battle!"

Sliver barked, drawing their attention to him as he growled at them, the twins sheepishly scratched the backs of their heads.

"Right."

"Ripley first."

"Then we battle."

Their attention diverted to the downed Geodude, "We should bury it."

"It's not dead, you know."

"So?" Cole shrugged, "Didn't you want one?"

Seth shook his head, "No thanks. I'd rather have an Onix. After that battle with Brock, they seem pretty cool."

"Huuuuuh. Well, you're loss."

"Anyway, I guess we'll both get to our third evolutions, right?"

"Hehe! It's a race to see who the best is!"

They turned and continued down the tunnels after Cole returned his Butterfree, Sliver and Gaia leading the way. It wasn't long before they turned a corner to a surprising sight.

"Hey! You're okay!" Ripley smiled weakly, a little beat up. She was being given a piggyback ride from a strange dark haired girl with glasses who was sizing the twins up suspiciously. "And Gaia evolved!"

"Ripley, are you okay?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"This is Aria," She gestured to the girl, "She saved me from a cave in. She's a samurai…I think."

"Aria is a master of swords," the girl agreed, "Aria is no samurai. They're hats are too big."

The twins blinked, glanced at each other, and then blinked again.

"Ripley, you find the weirdest things."

"Hey!" She snapped, but winced, "this time I found something awesome! I found a moonstone."

"Moonstone?" Seth echoed.

"It's an evolution stone," Aria sniffed, "Many Pokémon's need them to evolve. Just as Ripley-friend's Jigglypuff did."

"Wait, Puff evolved?"

"Uh huh." Ripley withdrew a Pokéball, tossing it on the ground where a tall pink Pokémon stood. Its bright blue eyes blinked, long ears twitching rabidly. Aria quickly bowed, making Ripley squeak.

"Wigglytuff!"

"Oh wow." Seth murmured, astonished, "That's like….super rare. How'd that happen?"

"And why is she treating it like a god?" Cole added, eyeing Aria suspiciously. The girl straightened giving him a glare.

"Well," Ripley began, "Basically, he ate a moonstone and pounded the hell out of Aria until she'd agree to help me."

"Wiggly!" Puff agreed with arms crossed and a beaming smile. Both twins took a step back.

"He's even scarier than before."

"First his voice, now his fists. We've got to catch that Onix _now."_

"Ripley-friend, are these devils bothering you?" Aria asked, measuring the twins with a scathing look. The twins blinked in confusion. Ripley sighed.

"No, Aria, they're friends too. The white one is Seth, the black one is Cole. Their twins."

Aria nodded, "Aria understands. She will cooperate with Cole-devil and Seth-devil if Ripley-friend wants her too."

"Okay, she's weird." Seth stared blankly, "Can we go now?"

"_Without _the weirdo." Cole added with arms crossed. Ripley scowled.

"Aria wants to come with us, so I said she could."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Chill out, guys." She muttered as Aria carried her past them, Sliver loyally following behind with an enthusiastic Puff, "She's not that bad."

Aria turned to give the twins a glare, "Aria will not abandon Ripley-friend like twin-devils did."

The twins jaws dropped as the girls walked on, before they both growled, crossing their arms.

"Seth?"

"Ya Cole?"

"I sense rivalry."

"With what though?"

"I do believe this chick wants to separate Ripley from us."

There was a moment of silence where the only noise was Gaia grumbling between them. They suddenly bumped fists.

"Bitch, please."

"I'd like to see her try."

They stalked after the girls, finally meeting them at the mouth of a cave. The light of day shown through, the tops of tree's covering the landscape and the distant gleam of rooftops, and everyone smiled.

"Glad to be out of that mountain."

"Too bad I didn't catch that rock Pokémon."

"You mean Onix's balls?"

There was a beat of silence before Ripley's fist collided with Cole's head, "PERVERT! Now I'll never look at them the same way again!"

The twins laughed, running down the mountain where Aria chased them with her sword drawn, Ripley clinging onto her for dear life. The Pokémon cheered, racing after them where the next city awaited their arrival.

Or it's impending doom.

It's hard to tell with this group.

. . . . . . . . (o^-')b. . . . . . . .

_Next Episode…_

"The next gym leader specializes in water Pokémon."

"Are you saying this could be a fossil?"

"Aria will slay twin-devils! Let us battle!"

"We still need to name the other Pokémon."

"Get you're tackle boxes guys! We're going fishing!"

"Aria will catch more Pokémon then twin-devils!"

"You're on!"

_Next time, on SoS!_


End file.
